nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Alistaire MacGuaire
'Alistaire MacGuaire '''is a main character in the tenth season, ''Genesis, as a wealthy gardening company CEO with an interest in the Plagues. He becomes Chiara and Preston's sponsor. He made his first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)." Appearances ''Genesis'' Alistaire MacGuaire made his first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)," as the stark atheist CEO of Shovella Garden Tool Company. He is a wealthy and uncompromising man and staunchly opposed to any form of religion. He was in Glasgow, Scotland, during the Jour de Sang. In "Jour de Sang (Part Two)," he asked Chiara Chastain to discover the origin of the Plague in Paris. In "Doomed (Part One)," Chiara came to his home and informed him of Liam's Consumption and his status as the Envoy of Blood. Alistaire warned her of an upcoming second plague, this time of frogs. Though Chiara denied it, Alistaire was proved right when Preston Alcott discovered Ava Walker, the Second Envoy. He sent Chiara to the United States to act as his investigator on the matter of the plagues. He convinced Preston to join his team in Doomed (Part Two), but made it clear he wanted nothing to do with religion. At the end of "The Burning Bush," Alistaire received a phone call from Buckingham Palace and learned that Prince George of Cambridge had been Consumed and was the Fourth Envoy. He was waiting at the Palace in "Leprosem Princeps" and helped Chiara and Preston analyze the Prince. When Pope Francis I arrived in the midst of the plague to offer advice and gratitude, Alistaire was very cold and curt with him, refusing to even listen. Despite four plagues of impossible events, he continued to refuse any theory that did not relate to science. With Preston and Chiara, Alistaire went to Australia in "Upon Your Cattle" to investigate the next plague. Alistaire used his connections to not only discover that Envoy, but find the next. Alistaire found Jerre Lingala, the Sixth Envoy, in "Usaha Majeraha" and had him flown to the Scot. He also located the Seventh Envoy by the end of the episode. In "Sandy Moon (Part One)," Alistaire went with Preston into Syria to find Sahara Aladeen, the Seventh Envoy. When they finally found her in Lebanon, Alistaire was hit by fire, burning him and sending him into a coma. While in his coma, he saw four shadows and was overwhelmed by a sense of awe and amazement. Upon awakening in "Sandy Moon (Part Two)," he declared he was religious and that he knew God's plan for the Plagues. He did not join Chiara and Preston for the discovery of the Eighth Plague. However, he called at the end of "Enxame (Part Two)" to invite them to Russia to meet the Ninth Envoy: his daughter, Alexandrina Shevchenko. Alistaire returned in "Umbrage (Part One)" when he reunited with Chiara and Preston as they met Alexandrina. He was wearing a black cassock and a large Star of David necklace, having founded his own religion, Existential Judaism. He drew cynicism from Chiara for this. He revealed himself as the father of Alexandrina through his illegitimate affair with Caterina Shevchenko, an affair he dubbed his greatest sin. He claimed to be the Tenth Envoy. He did not display an discomfort as Alexandrina was Consumed and the world went black. He confessed to Chiara and Preston in "Umbrage (Part Two)" that he believed the Ten Envoys must be the first to die to instigate the Plague of Death. He also told them that if he was not Consumed, he would use his electricity stake in the world to poison 98% of the world's electricity and bring about the Plague of Death himself. He stabbed his own daughter, Alexandrina, on the Sixth Day of the Plague of Darkness before fleeing to Scotland to kill the other Envoys. In "Hardened Heart (Part One)," Alistaire arrived at the Scot to kill the Envoys. He found out that Alexandrina survived his attempt on her life, but it did not impact his decision to try to kill the others. Unfortunately for him, he was attacked by the miniaturized plague powers of the Envoys and was killed when Preston re-Consumed the Earth and Fire Envoys and attacked him. Character Namesake Alistaire's name was chosen by the audience and has no relation to his personality, character traits or attributes. His last name is indicative of his Scottish heritage. Trivia *Alistaire was originally going to be the father of Chiara as a major plot twist. Producers, however, opted for him to be the father of one of the Envoys. *He is the only main character to die in Genesis. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Characters